


It's Quiet Uptown (Arrangement, Can You Imagine?)

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Song Parody, canon levels of gay however you interpret that, honestly could be slash if you wanna see it that way, i know the original song is super angsty but trust me on this, i write everything with slash goggles on anyway, it's just not explicit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: It's Quiet Uptown from Hamilton rewritten to be about the beginning of the Arrangement.





	It's Quiet Uptown (Arrangement, Can You Imagine?)

**Author's Note:**

> The only angst in this is the vague angels being upset over Crowley and Aziraphale working together. I know in canon Heaven doesn't actually know about the Arrangement, but I had to bend that a little for the song.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while you read this. It makes it easier to follow the changing voice since Crowley just has Hamilton's lines and the angels Angelica's. Also, I think the music and phrasing give it more emotion, but that's separate.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own It's Quiet Uptown from Hamilton or Good Omens*

Angels:  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There are plans at work too beyond us to name  
You do your job as well as you can  
And never do the unimaginable  
But sometimes when it’s been so long  
It feels easier to go your way

Two enemies start to stray  
Start to consider the unimaginable

Crowley:  
We spend hours only talking  
Alone in back of the store  
And I find I’m content  
I never had this feeling before  
We talk and share ‘cause there’s no one else near  
And forget the lines of the war  
And I smile  
That never used to happen before

Angels:  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by himself, talking to himself  
Be wary

Crowley:  
Zira, would you like to be friends, we’re better off friends

Angels:  
He’s capable of the unimaginable  
Temptation’s his game  
He’s always been the same  
Yet our man no longer finds him scary 

Crowley:  
I think something’s about to start

Angels:  
Can you imagine?

Crowley:  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know we are so different, Azira  
But hear me out  
That would be enough

We share so much in life  
Why don’t we share our burdens too?  
It’s efficient, save some time  
More time for books, think that would be enough?

There’s no one else who knows  
The life we have lead down here  
I know you‘re used to fighting all I do  
For all this time

But I’m sure of this  
I know you like none else  
So we should join each other’s sides  
That would be enough

Angels:  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by his side  
Talking by his side  
Be wary

Crowley:  
Azira, are you feeling content?  
I’m feeling content

Angels:  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park  
Long after dark  
Feeding ducks and just being merry

Crowley:  
Look around, look around, Azira

Angels:  
They are trying to do the unimaginable  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There’s a grace too powerful to name  
We do not doubt what we can never understand  
We do not try the unimaginable

They are standing by the water  
AJ Crowley by the angel’s side  
He takes his hand  
“How does dinner sound?”

Arrangement  
Can you imagine?  
Arrangement  
Can you imagine?

If you see him in the street  
Walking by his side  
Talking by his side  
Be wary

They have made a choice that’s unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
